Raj/Gallery - Groups
Group Photos Tbbt202.jpg|Raj and the gang (except Penny) are back from the Renaissance Fair. Duckdeficiency.jpg|Raj camping. Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Raj in Professor Crawley's office. Aq39.png|Breaking in on Leonard wearing.... Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Raj and the gang are back from the arctic. Killerrobot.jpg|Raj and his friends. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Raj in the Mars Rover lab. TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-151.jpg|Smooth and confident Raj. Pic4.jpg|Discussing the Mandy situation. Batch12.jpg|Raj and Howard ready to kidnap Leonard. Bbt-halonight.jpg|The guys playing Halo together. ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|Picking up girls with Sheldon. tt1.png|I won a night of wine tasting from work. tt5.png|Dinner tt15.png|Ready to test their invention. tt17.png|Sheldon got dizzy and fainted. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang is playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. ju32.png|Plotting against their lying husbands. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|Cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|The gang hanging out at the apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|The gang playing cards. HE7.jpg|This guy looks like a dolphin. HE4.jpg|Amy is not talking about her latest date. HE2.jpg|texting back a guy she met. HE1.jpg|Bottoms up! HS40.png|Perusing guys fir Amy. HS35.png|We have enough Indian guys. Sf2.png|Discussing the Mandy situation with Leonard. Tj16.png|The gang watching "Footprints on the Moon" play. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard is off on a date with Penny. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Game playing at the L&S apartment. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj's creepy dinner party. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|News from NASA. BD12.jpg|Wil making caustic remarks. BD11.jpg|We could ask Stuart. BD10.jpg|Wil mixes franchises. BD9.jpg|Working on their tickets. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The big "Star Wars" gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Video game marathon! Scav8.jpg|Raj the game master!! The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Waking up after the marathon. gt62.png|Laughing at Stuart on his girl's bike. VIN1.png|Ready to start it up. BA33.png|Happy Birthday! BA104.png|Blowing out the candles. BA101.png|Sheldon apologizing. BA94.png|Sheldon apologizing. BA89.png|Sheldon apologizing. BA88.png|Sheldon's birthday cake. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu61 (1).png|Sheldon?? Iss41.png|Discussing naming their new asteroid. teo3.jpeg|Talking about getting a party bus. teo6.jpeg|Stunned that the girls are talking about superheroes. teo7.jpeg|Sheldon apologizing to them. Bet63.png|Live long and suck it! Bet58.png|Premier night audience. Bet109.png|Post-movie afterglow. teo1.jpeg|Sick Sheldon has been driving them crazy. teo2.jpeg|Sheldon's apology tour. BA74.png|Adam West toasting Sheldon. BA70.png|Leslie Winkle toasting Sheldon.toasting Sheldon. BA66.png|Sheldon Cooper says move on. BA64.png|Raj quoting Gandhi. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. Trc8.jpg|Emily send Raj a sextant. Trc7.jpg|She's trying to manipulate you. Trc6.jpg|Discussing whether Raj should see Emily without her hearing them. VIN2.png|Testing their invention. MD1.png|Sheldon's new dating ad. Ash28.png|Whoops! fl14.png|At the comic book store. Pn28.png|Toasting the new father. Pn15.png|Adding a baby to our group will ruin everything. Pn60.png|Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Baby, baby ♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Baby, baby ♪ ♪ Ah, push it ♪ Pn58.png|Watching the fun. Pn49.png|The karaoke audience. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|In the hallway. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The big "Star Wars" gaming marathon! Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj wants things to be like it used to be. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. NM6.jpg|Raj was not asked to help. NM2.jpg|Raj telling about his gal. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -10.jpg|Big bear waving to the baby. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -11.jpg|Having a talk with Uncle Raj Percussive Shock2.jpg|Hitting the stuck tire lug. On the way to Mexico..jpg|Heading for a Mexican weekend. Corr19.png|Watching the van burn. Corr17.png|Applying heat to the lug. Kt11.png|Turn it on speaker phone. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Bernadette and Howard. Fenc55.png|Advance. Fenc38.png|Hanging out in a sports bar like athletes. We_could_wait_a_couple_of_days_and_see_it_together.jpg|We could wait for him. Not! Bet31.png|What about Sheldon's ticket? Bet20.png|Not! Bet6.png|Please God! Bet5.png|Tickets are on sale. Bet80.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Bet79.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? We_have_been_waiting_so_long.jpg|We have been waiting for so long. Tickets_are_available.jpg|They're selling tickets! Post_movie_afterglow.jpg|Post-movie afterglow. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|The guys playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard’s bachelor party. Aq6.png|Try meditating to pass the time. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj's embarrassing speech at Howard’s bachelor party. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introducing his parents and showing them around the apartment. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys on the computer at the apartment. vi6.jpg|Leonard mad at Penny and Sheldon. vi4.jpg|Raj is mad at Howard. vi2.jpg|Stuart is mad at Howard. Bu59 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to them. Bu53 (2).png|Stripper pole!! NM6.jpg|Raj was not asked to help. NM2.jpg|Raj telling about his day. Group photo.jpg|Raj is talking to Penny! The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|The gang trying on tuxes for the wedding. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|At the comic book store. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|TEAM LEONARD! Eq12.png|Three couples on the way to their "re-do" prom. Fwa8.jpg|Cleaning out Professor Abbot's office. Fwa6.jpg|Professor Abbot had no significant research accomplishments. gt30.png|What's going on? gt31.png|You can watch it in here. Fwa10.jpg|His name sounds like Roger Rabbit! Lev26.png|The last of Profressor Abbot. Lev17.png|Are you serious? The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard in space. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. S6EP01 - Raj with Shamy on their date.jpg|Third wheel on a anniversary date. VV37.png|She meant Emily. No, I didn't. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's new assistant. Time3.jpg|Watching the time machine eBay auction. Time1.jpg|Keep your toys Leonard. It's what you are. Bu27 (2).png|Party bus. MMM10.jpg|Dinner with Raj. MMM4.jpg|Claire making a point about "Frozen". Doc35.png|Telling Bernadette that she is afraid to have "another" child. MMM3.jpg|Getting to know the screenwriter Claire. Rab12.jpg|Not enthused at spending V-Day with Emily. Hof2.jpg|Ta-da, TA-DA! Reaction to the 2001 theme. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from their North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|The gang is in Texas at Sheldon's home. Iss7.png|Penny gets home. Mono4.jpg|The guys on the North Pole monopole expeditionFenc9.png|Advance like a Rockette. Fenc5.png|Howard's rake jogging machine. Ham11.jpg|Reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg. New15.jpg|Howard's mother's meat loaf thrown up to the ceiling. Veg1.jpg|In Las Vegas with Howard's paid for girlfriend. Iso1.jpg|The guys in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia gets everyone to take her to her audition after her car breaks down. Laser3.jpg|Laser game. Train6.jpg|Raj and guys with Summer Glau. Rob2.png|The guys and their robot MONTE. Mar9.jpg|Picking up graduate students. Pn40.png|looking for any trace of their new idea. Pos11.jpg|A baby? No! Pos9.jpg|Congratulating the new father. Pos8.jpg|Tiny umbrellas! Pos7.jpg|Howard worried about raising a child. Pos3.jpg|Toasting the new father. 213.jpg|Cast photo. 212.jpg|Happy Birthday! 211.jpg|Dueling fans. 210.jpg|Toasting Sheldon. 207.jpg|There's Adam West. 206.jpg|Happy Birthday! 201.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's birthday presents. BA27.png|Agruing the best Batman. BA22.png|Grade A West. S85.jpg|You won't break up with her. S84.jpg|You're not going to break up with Emily. Moth5.png|When did I become a mother to a bunch of lazy teen-agers? Moth4.png|It's a hard-knock life for us.... Pants60.png|Working in the kitchen. Pants43.png|Lazing in the living room. Pants79.png|Howard stuck on the kitchen floor. Pants64.png|OOPS!!! Pants60.png|Cleaning up per Bernadette's orders. MM5.jpg|Watching the Leonard and Penny wedding. KL6.png|Watching the wedding online. BA19.png|Picking up Batman. BA8.png|Discussing Sheldon's birthday presents. Mar2.jpg|Jamming on the first date. Gg3.jpg|Beverly, dinner and analysis. Duc4.jpg|Camping while high on the hippie cookies. fl42.png|Holding a place for Sheldon. Duc5.jpg|Getting higher. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Duc3.jpg|What was in those hippie cookies? Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. Goth6.jpg|The guys in a tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah (Not than anyone cares). gt28.png|Sheldon we'll watch in my apartment. gt45.png|The other group. gt53.png|Hospital waiting room. gt57.png|Tonight was like Game of Thrones. Eat4.jpg|Howard in the emergency room with a robotic arm caught on his little friend. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Fuzzy20.jpg|Game night. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the reflectors on the moon. Amy6.jpg|Sending a laser to the moon. FT9.jpg|Game time. Amy5.jpg|We found a mate for you. Amy1.jpg|Watching the strange sight unfold. Past7.jpg|The couch comes into the apartment. Past20.jpg|Homemade rocket fuel. Kl60.png|That's not us! Kl50.png|Tracking down the guy that likes their music. HS12.png|Amy drinking game. Past10.jpg|Why the elevator doesn't work. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombed and is burning up the Internet. Mp1a.png|Discussing Howard's mother and her broken leg. Love5.jpg|A scientific panel full of disgruntled PhDs. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Emily to Sheldon. Love3.jpg|Introducing Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Jp10.jpg|The TBBT JLA sees a crime in progress. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching Zack and Penny. MrsZack9.png|Penny getting her annulment. Jp1.jpg|TBBT gang won! Jones8.jpg|The theater is full. Jones7.png|The line is drawn here! Fuzzy16.jpg|Game night. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Rr11.jpg|The gang waiting to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Rr9.jpg|Don't celebrate me! Jones1.jpg|The gang is heading to the movie. fl16.png|Stuart hears that people can be paid for personal services. fl23.png|The movie line Pry1.jpg|Priya is in town. Job9.jpg|Having dinner and texting. Kt24.png|Reading Emily's card. Job7.jpg|Last time Penny serves everybody as a waitress. Plat12.jpg|Embarrassing Leonard AND Penny. Plat8.jpg|Please sir. I want some more. Plat7.jpg|We don't need any more servers. Plat6.jpg|Discussing Thanksgiving's Day activities. Plat5.jpg|hwoard trying to trick Raj's Siri app. Plat4.jpg|Sheldon has an extra ticket foe an aquarium Thanksgiving dinner. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas. tt32.png|Zack thinks he fixed things. tt39.png|Testing the wine. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory in Penny's story. OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. Fenc1.png|Howard running up miles on his Fitbit. bg54.png|All right, here we go. Tu9.png|Playing a board game. OR3.jpg|Raj and Howard helping Amy with Bert who as a crush on her. Vet3.jpg|Raj connects with pretty Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj is concerned about his dog. Conc6.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying and annoying his friends. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving unwanted relationship advice to Amy. Conc5.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets online. Conc2.jpg|The guys hiding from the ticket scalper. Kat5.jpg|Cafeteria. v8.jpg|Raj is preparing the turkey. Nov1.jpg|Rushing out to see Zack and Penny getting together. Bot6.jpg|Lunch with Shelbot at The Cheesecake Factory. Bot1.jpg|Shelbot and the gang. React1.jpg|Playing cards with a quarantined Sheldon. Ab7.jpg|Howard puzzling Sheldon with a magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Leonard demonstrating Howard's magic trick. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American accent. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Raj and Leonard helping Howard move out of his mother's house. 43f.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Raj talking to Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! Work8.jpg|Dinner with the guys. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Em3.jpg|Raj and Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernadette. VV39.png|What is wrong with me? Din6.jpg|Raj having dinner with the gang. FI37.png|Stuart looking for a place to stay after the comic book store fire. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Christmas scroll detailing their Dungeons and Dragons quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj is out with the girls. Ext5.png|Christmas tree trimming party at 4A. Qw18.png|Howard describing his "Emily or Cinnamon" game. Gilb2.jpg|An Internet troll is making nasty comments about their paper. Gilb11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard getting good comments about their paper. Rip12.jpg|Meeting Nathan Fillion, now on "Castle", formally on "Firefly". Fer11.jpg|Are you too married? Fer12.jpg|Zack is there too. Fer7.jpg|Don't ask Claire too many questions. Date4.jpg|Not quite getting the finger. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. VIN5.png|Raj's chicken nuggets. 381013.jpg|Sheldon got everyone in trouble with Human Relations. NG2.jpg|"Star Trek: The Next Generation" costumes Wd1.png|Watching Leonard and Penny get married. Rr4.jpg|Sheldon talking about his discovery. CRP38.png|Heaven for sci-fi nerds! CRP30.png|The girls come to the rescue! CRP29.png|These two have hit on Penny and are still having dinner with us. CRP24.png|Giving the upset doctor a hot beverage. CRP18.png|Nerd heaven. Lev4.png|A fifty year old battle of champagne. Lev2.png|Cleaning out Professor Abbot's office. Vic13.jpg|Planning their Christmas Eve dinner. Vic11.jpg|How do we get rid of that bird? Vic8.jpg|How do we get rid of that bird? Vic4.jpg|Or........... Vic3.jpg|Amy bought Sheldon something. Vic1.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon's present. Fig47.png|Next Victorian era game. Fun!?!?! Fig34.png|Christmas eve dinner at Amy's. Fig33.png|Don't touch my cookies! Fig29.png|One dead bird. Fig28.png|Attack! Fig27.png|Damn pigeon looks down on the guys. Dev8.jpg|Having dinner with the Wolowitzes. Dev5.jpg|Trying to cheer Raj up over his parent's separation. TBBT-s08e13-05.jpg|Playing "Emily or Cinnamon". Ng8.jpg|Posing in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitchhiking in costumes. Bye14.jpg|Penny doesn't believe in "Star Wars" Day. Bye15.jpg|"Star Wars" Day is coming up. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Everybody in the opening credits. 744805945.JPEG|The season 7 cast. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. PS9.jpg|Raj demonstrating his astronomical romancing technique to Penny. HS4.png|Amy is not happy their choosing her dates. AN5.jpg|Dad is going to help them redecorate. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|The guys reaching the diner. Ng3.jpg|Getting stared at. Ng2.jpg|My Mother has a rental car for us from Enterprise. Prom2.jpg Creep5.jpg|Going for the record! Creep4.jpg|Oh, really. A28.jpg|Raj's tubby Sailor Moon story. A26.jpg|Raj is fixing dinner. tt86.png|Zack's everything is okay. A23.jpg|Magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A19.jpg|Dinner together. A11.jpg|Howard getting a tattoo. A10.jpg|Goth bar. A9.jpg|Everyone trying to get out of the closet at the same time. A8.jpg|A cricket bet. Date3.png|In the ER with the stuck robot hand. Date2.jpg|Howard has a robot arm stuck on his schwan-stucker. Lot6.jpg|Fighting over the LOTR's ring. Lot4.jpg|Looking through their garage sale treasure box. Lot3.jpg|Picking up the key while not letting go of the ring. Search10.jpg|Driving to get Sheldon's virtual WOW stuff back. Search2.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's stolen virtual WOW stuff. Cof8.jpg|Gone to Texas to fetch back Sheldon. Pole9.jpg|Sheldon will be gone three months: Yeah! Pole8.jpg|Listening to Sheldon's North Pole expedition plans. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Pole1.jpg|Using the Cheesecake Factory freezer for Arctic conditioning. Ste7.jpg|Everyone ends in Spock. Dis4.jpg|Take-out in 4A. Bh8.jpg|Sheldon's revenge against Kripkie. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette thinks their engagement caused Howard's mother's attack. Fest6.jpg|Howard invented an Internet kissing device. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathrum making Raj feel uncomfortable. Fact1.png|Fundraising for the physics department. Ng1.jpg|Everyone is tired and wants to head home. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang together for dinner. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner together in 4A. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Running into Penny and Stuart's date. Top5.jpg|In the hallway. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Nov13.jpg|Working on dinner. RajNot2.jpg|The gang is checking on a depressed Raj. ConImp3.jpg|Raj asking the girls for advice. 12345.png|From the pilot episode. Ny7.jpg|Raj and the girls making jewelry except for Penny who is making a mess. CC3.jpg|Dinner with the Wolowitz's. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. A6.jpg|Trying to pick up women. A5.jpg|Nerd bowling. A3.jpg|Bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out his kiss with Penny. Nate19.jpg|Summer Glau on TBBT. Nate22.jpg|Summer Glau. Nate21.jpg|Summer Glau. Ram13.jpg|Everyone is fascinated by Sheldon's date with Ramona. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Convincing Leslie to join their team. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Raj is talking to Janine Davis. Tenure9.jpg|At a professor's memorial service. Gore13.jpg|Emily shows up with another date. Tenure4.jpg|There's a tenured position opening up. Tenure1.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Nat20.jpg|Summer Glau. NP14.png|Bernadette looking worried at Raj and Howard actions. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Tu26.png|Emily leaving after Raj chases her away. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|We can assemble this better. BigBran14.jpg|Playing D D R. fl58.png|Embarrassed by Sheldon's rant. BigBran12.jpg|This media center is assembled so unimaginatively. Dump15.jpg|Ordering Chinese food. Dump11.JPG|Want to play Halo, Penny? No, I'm going dancing. Dump10.jpg|No one can be that attractive and skilled at video games without cheating. Dump7.jpg|Halo night, eh? Dump5.jpg|Getting Howard away from Christy to play Halo. Dump4.jpg|Playing games with great concentration. Dump2.jpg|Penny is good at Halo. Ham5.jpg|Eating at Penny's place. Hoft16.jpg|Howard is recording Leonard and Howard's fight. Hop4.jpg|Lalita likes Sheldon's unintentional flattery. Hop2.jpg|Lalita Gupta is flattered by Sheldon. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatens Leonard not to open his "mint-in-box" package. Jer6.jpg|Gathering to welcome Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|In costume for"The Planet of the Apes" marathon. Soki2.jpg|"The Planet of the Apes" movie marathon. Inde1.jpg|Talking about Sheldon's sister. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. BFP6.jpg|The gang at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Judy10.jpg|Cough syrup helps him to talk to women too. Step49.jpg|Meeting Dr. Stephanie. Pole16.png|Retrieving Sheldon from his home in Texas. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Spell13.jpg|We're going to play Dungeons and Dragons! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons. Fin2.jpg|Amy meets Lucy. Fin1.jpg|Raj wants to introduce his friends and starts with Amy. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie is in a relationship with Leonard. Zaz1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Pfp2.jpg|Reviewing Leonard's good night kiss. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him deal with his father. Topo5.jpg|Spock at the Renaissance Fair. Zxc4.jpg|Secret Agent Laser Tag. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Ler4.jpg|Krippie's robot has a torch. For11.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser praising Raj who discovered a planetary body. Myth9.jpg|Dinner at The Cheesecake Factory. Gamma2.jpg|Searching for the cricket they heard. Pan1.jpg|The TBBT guys. A7.jpg|In the cafeteria. Road2.jpg|Howard finds Stuart still living with his mother. JR6.jpg|Who was the teacher's pet? JR5.jpg|Checking Sheldon's uvula. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Human Resources? JR3.jpg|Sheldon vs. Howard. JR1.jpg|Celebrating their genius minds. S223.jpg|Best place to read comic books. S218.jpg|In the other comic book store. S215.jpg|The new social group. S214.jpg|Emily is introduced to the gang. S213.jpg|Raj tries to work things out between Emily and Penny. S209.jpg|THe actors rehearsing for the LA Angels game scene. Foci4.jpg|Leonard wants to work on something innovative. Foci2.jpg|Working on the next best thing. Foci1.jpg|In the cafeteria. Snap32.png|At a LA Angels' game. Snap26.png|Penny talking to Raj. Snap18.png|Sheldon's empty classroom. Verb2.png|Emily's first time with the whole group. Hup8.png|I love both of you. Hup5.png|Raj wants his favorite girls to work things out. App9.jpg|Dinner with everyone. App6.jpg|Raj and Sheldon getting ready to go down into the steam pipe tunnels. Rip10.jpg|The guy from "Firefly". Rip9.jpg|Remembering Mrs. Wolowitz. Zombie11.jpg|Let's find some homeless people Zombie8.jpg|Dinner. Zombie7.jpg|Gothic escape room hostess. rv66.png|Racing away from Leonard. Zombie6.jpg|Zombie! rv56.png|I love America! tt41.png|Penny? tt42.png|Are you two married? rv57.png|Howard slams it shut. rv65.png|Worried about the government interfering. Zombie4.jpg|Escape room puzzles. Zombie1.jpg|Zombie! Den30.png|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Everybody's mother. Den28.png|A peeved Nathan Fillion. Den25.png|Is that Nathan Fillion from "Firefly"? Den10.png|Helping in the new comic book store. Zam40.png|Listening to the escape room story. Zam36.png|Evening out with friends. Zam30.png|Taking the intimacy test. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam8.png|Emily spots the painting. Zam6.png|Mad scientist's lab. Tums21.png|Found my Tums. Yayyy! Tums19.png|Too much! Tums15.png|Preparing leftovers. Pong11.jpg|Raj complaining after he "trash talks" Amy. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette coaching her champion. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|If this won't get Sheldon into your bedroom, nothing well. Pong1.jpg|Amy preparing to serve. SWI29.png|The Wolowitz garage sale. SWI13.png|Amy's new bedroom door. 106222 d0644b lr.jpg|Raj meets Howard's new half-brother, Josh. Fort3.jpg|Bernie and Howard discussing redecorating. Fort2.jpg|Discussing the terms "jpeg" and "gpeg". Fortificationimplementation09.jpg|Being in space was the adventure of his life. Mini8.jpg|The guys working on a alien message device. Mini7.jpg|We're going to respect everybody's opinions. Soft23.png|Raj running his alien message team. Rad4.png|You use tech support? Rad3.png|Run for cover!!! Nj13.jpg|Do you want to call tech support now? Nj12.jpg|I always call tech support. Nj8.jpg|What did you do to my helicopter? Nj1.jpg|Dinner all together. Lv11.png|Helicopter in pieces. Hs17.png|Oh, I see myself. Hs15.png|Helicopter attack!! Fam1.jpg|Couple and guests. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-13.jpg|After ceremony congratulations. (Not in final episode edit.) 10.01 tbbt-tcc-5.jpg|Howard talking to government about Raj's immigration status. Just kidding. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-8.jpg|Raj posting that he is on a classified government project. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-1.jpg|Sheldon thinks it's great to be a mindless clog in the military-industrial complex. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-2.jpg|Talking to Howard's lawyer cousin. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-3.jpg|Talking to Howard's lawyer cousin. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-5.jpg|Your gyro is this big. Redo12.png|We can’t have that. Redo47.png|The wedding venue. Redo50.png|Amy starts to play. 10.03 tdt-1.jpg|Raj crashes breakfast. 10.04 tce-1.jpg|Penny dancing in her shorts. Mil33.png|Moving to their new secure lab. Mil2.png|Sheldon would be happy to be a cog in the military-industrial complex. Mil3.png|Posse having wine. Mil4.png|Bernadette just got a congratulations from work. Mil5.png|Confused Penny. 10.04 tce-13.jpg|Admiring the sonogram picture. tub6.png|At the comic book store. 10.07 tve-3.jpg 10.07 tve-6.jpg 10.07 tve-8.jpg K54.png|Awkward shopping trip. K30.png|Howard hurt himself. K35.png|Welcome to the future. K21.png|Howard is in pain. V15.png|Learning that Amy is lying to him. V38.png|Entering the argument. V51.png|BUT, YOU WON'T BE LIVING HERE! V74.png|Sheldon trying to decide about Amy. geo15.jpg geo14.jpg geo13.jpg geo12.jpg geo2.jpg geo1.jpg Sh2.png SH1.png Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Photos Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:Reference Pictures Category:Raj